Last Breath
by eskeflowne
Summary: Bittersweet, you can't expect someone to be around forever ... Mature readers only, you have been warned. SxS


_Last Breath_

_One look._

_One touch._

_One taste._

I was his...his arms wrapped around me, the tug of hands pulling at my hair. The same hands grabbing me as if I were to disappear. The tight grip which made me his. The tight grip that made me feel wanted. It was nothing special. It was nothing secure. But it was something no-one else could feel. For I was his and he was mine. His tongue hot against my neck gave me shivers and his hands traced lightly along my arms, the hairs standing up in defence. But I was defenceless. I could never say no.

The first time it happened we were alone in his house. It was December and we had been training but a blizzard came. It was a freak storm, completely unpredicted and the nearest place to the training grounds was his house. So he told me to come in and I politely accepted. Who didn't want to see Sasuke Uchiha's house. I walked in and it was bare, there was nothing in the hall, the walls were crying out for a new lease of life and there was no light. How could he live in such a dark and damp place. I followed him into the living room; thankfully there was a sofa (no matter how mouldy) and a fireplace which he at once lighted with his fire technique. The room was warm and it appeared as if the blizzard outside was non-existent.

'_Do you want coffee?'_ he had asked. It was such a normal mundane thing to ask but coming from Sasuke it sounded so wrong.

'_Sure.'_ I had said. I took a seat on the distressed sofa and it wheezed as I sunk into it. There was nothing else in the room. I gathered that there was very little else in the house. He came back in and handed me the steaming coffee. The liquid set my throat on fire and I sighed in relief. I looked up to Sasuke who was sitting on the ground by the fire. It wasn't the first time I had found him staring at me strangely but for some reason, tonight it seemed much more menacing. Or perhaps menacing is the wrong word to use here; I have yet to find the right choice of words to use when describing how he looks at me. Feeling self-conscious I took another gulp of the hot coffee and shivered at the sensations. And then he asked me something, and I chocked.

'_Sakura do you like me?'_ I looked at him like a deer in headlights; bewildered and in shock.

'_Of course I like you Sasuke._' I replied playing dumb to his real question. We had gotten on well with each other and recently we had become quite close but I had never even asked myself this question.

'_Perhaps you didn't understand me Sakura, what I meant was; Do you_ want _me?'_ Never once in my twenty years of life did I expect such words from Sasuke. I was shocked and unable to answer. I sat coffee in hand looking liked a scared child. He gave me _that _stare again so put down my coffee and looked at him. Within seconds he was on top of me and I was pinned to the sofa.

My brain working slower than his actions had yet to comprehend what was happening. His face, his nose, his lips; so close to mine. I stared into his eyes and I became intoxicated. His lips pushed forward and claimed mine. It was soft and delicate almost as if he was testing me. I wrapped my arm around his back and he slipped his tongue between my lips. It soon became passionate as his kiss became more demanding and forceful. His tongue tasting every part of my mouth and mine was doing the same. His hand reached round my back and pulled me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me through the dark halls of the house. Our kiss never once breaking until we got to a bed. I'm guessing it was his. He dropped me down on it gently cradling my head. It was strange how soft he was, how careful he was not to hurt me. Yet at the same time it felt so powerful.

He crawled on top of me and pulled off my tank top, I reached for the hem of his shirt and did the same. I spent a moment eying his toned abs before he tugged my bindings and they came free, releasing my breasts from their uncomfortable position. I lay flat against the bed and pulled his belt loose; it hit the floor with an echoing thud. He leaned down and kissed my lips again slowly working his way along my jaw line and gradually down my neck. Each hot, wet kiss made me shudder. I ran my hands up and down his back, in his hair, clutching to him in need. The further down my chest he got the more I wanted him; he took my nipple in his mouth sucked hard. It was intense and I arched my back wanting more. He took the other breast in his hands and kneaded it increasing the sensations. My nails clawed in his back as I writhed in the pleasure.

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, he stopped his ministrations to pull them off and then he tugged my skirt down and off as well. He was sitting up on his knees either side of me staring at me again with that curious look which I was still unable to name. His hands were cold and as they crept up either side of my legs; I visibly shivered, and he smirked leaning down but this time his lips touched my thighs. Kissing his way up my inner thigh getting closer and closer to the spot where I need him most. It was almost unbearable; I shut my eyes waiting for it. His kisses suddenly stopped and I opened my eyes. He hooked a finger around my skimpy underwear and pulled them down. Leaving me naked in front of him and feeling extremely self-conscious.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, his manhood just sitting above my core yet it was still covered. I felt nervous but I was clouded by lust so I lifted one hand and pulled on his boxers, he finished the job and sat in front of me was a very large, very obvious erection. He leaned forward kissing my lips again. The whole time he was in charge of everything, he positioned himself above me. I was so ready for him, I was aching for it. But he took his time, slowly pushing just his tip into me and coming back out again. The next time he thrust in further with a bit more force and again pulled back out slowly. The third time he thrust in hard and I gasped, he kissed my neck sucking and nipping it and he began thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. I was in bliss, for the first time I felt myself coming in sex. My thoughts left me and I came closer and closer, he seemed to know exactly what to do as his hand which had been on my breast, moved down and pressed against my clit. I moaned loudly and his finger rubbed my clit and intensified everything, I was writhing and panting it was incredible. I vaguely heard him calling my name but I was so close I couldn't respond. I felt a sudden release and my whole body convulsed, I was panting and moaning and he slowed down making it last and making it more powerful. I was dizzy and as I began coming down from my high he picked up the pace until he came too.

Sasuke fell forward holding his head directly above mine, breathing harshly, eyes closed and a large grin. I controlled my breathing watching his beautiful face and only now did I hear the sound of the blizzard outside. It howled and shook the house, reminding me how cold it really was. I reached over and pulled the edge of the bed sheet over us. Sasuke opened his eyes and pulled himself out of me and flopped down beside me.

That was nearly a year ago, that marvellous night. He was the first man to ever make me come and I was desperate for him to do it again after that. He became a drug, he knew all the right things to do; it was as if we were meant to be together. It was funny how I had never expected things to end up the way they did but I appreciated it nonetheless.

I think that Naruto knew though, I think everyone knew. It's not even that big of a deal. So what if I was screwing Sasuke yet we weren't in a relationship. I wondered though how long it would last, how long we could see each other like this before I wanted more. Sure, things like this were fun, a lot more fun than if we were committed to each other. But I know that soon I'll want what Ino or Hinata has. A family. I thought that's what Sasuke wanted, an heir? Perhaps he didn't see me as the woman he wanted to carry out that task. It was difficult to know, Sasuke was so hard to understand. If I brought it up the chances are it would ruin everything. I couldn't bear that.

That night I cried. I wept for I knew I couldn't keep things going if they weren't going anywhere. It would be tough but I could do it, right? I doubted it, this was Sasuke, he was cold, inattentive and he didn't love. I was Sakura, caring, full of love and compassionate.

"Sasuke." I called out as I walked into his house. Out of nowhere I felt a hot breath against my neck, his arms wrapped around me from behind and I already felt intoxicated.

"Sasuke, I need to talk to you." I said trying to keep my thoughts coherent as his hands ran over my body.

"So talk." He said kissing my neck, I went rigid as I spoke.

"I can't do this anymore." He stopped and I felt him go cold.

"Can't do what?" he asked releasing me walking around to face me.

"I can't see you anymore. I don't want to be a part of something that isn't going anywhere."

"Who said this wasn't going anywhere?" asked Sasuke and I was momentarily shocked, regaining my composure I spoke again.

"Don't mess around with me Sasuke. I think you've had your fun and I'm done." I said turning to walk out the door. I opened it but his hand came from behind and slammed it shut.

"Sakura," he said from behind me "I'm dying." My heart stopped, I turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked not wanting it to be true.

"Sakura I only have a few months to live." He said his head dropping covering the true emotions on his face. I didn't understand but he seemed fine, he seemed healthy. I reached for him and held him tightly. He returned my hug and I felt him shake. He was crying. I remained silent letting him get it out, and I too began weeping.

"Sasuke." I whispered after holding him a few minutes longer. He looked up to me his face like a child's, so innocent and afraid. "Tell me what happened." We sat in his living room, it was as empty as ever and now I understood why. He had no reason for items if he was going to die. He explained to me that he had known for months now. He was in the hospital and Tsunade was running tests on him when she found something abnormal. There was a mutation in his Sharingan, she couldn't explain how it happened or what caused it but his organs were shutting down. She said it was slow but eventually he would die and there's nothing that can help him. It's all related to his bloodline.

I sat in silence as he explained it to me, the raw emotion he showed was heart-breaking and I now understood what the look he had given me meant. It was a look of sorrow because he was dying, he was going to have to leave everything behind and there's nothing to stop it. He cried again, he wept for his impending fate. And I wept with him, cradling Sasuke like he was a child.

The next morning as we were lying in his bed, I was stroking his hair; taking in how soft it was for I would soon never feel it again. He said to me,

"Sakura, marry me." he said it with sorrow, I knew this wasn't how he wanted things to end up.

"Yes." I replied. I knew it wouldn't be anything extravagant, and it wouldn't be anything big but it would be something special.

Tsunade and I were the only ones who knew of Sasukes condition, he didn't want anyone else to know until he was nearly gone. So I had to go speak to Tsunade today and get the wedding certificate and tell her that I know.

I knocked on the wooden door three times and waited for a reply. After a few minutes I heard a grunt and I opened the door. Tsunade seemed surprised to see me and I smiled to her but I soon found myself in tears.

"I know." I cried as she rushed over to me, wrapping me in a hug.

"Oh Sakura, it's such a shame, I've wracked my brain ever since I discovered it but I can't find anything to help him." I tried to curb my crying so that I could tell her the plan.

"Ts-Tsunade I need a marriage certificate. Sasuke and I are going to get married." Tsunade didn't seem surprised; she smiled at me and went off to get a certificate.

"I understand Sakura, he loves you a lot you know. When I told him, he said to me _'I was too late for Sakura'_ I asked him what he meant and he said to me _'I was too late, I haven't got enough time to love her the way she deserves.' _It nearly broke my heart to hear him say that." She paused and said "I'll organise the wedding." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank-you" I said lifting the certificate. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked home, a million different things running through my head I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry but I knew it wasn't fair to Sasuke if I acted like that. He needed someone, he needed support. So I went back to him putting on a brave face.

"Sasuke?" I called as I walked into his house.

"In here." he replied, I followed the voice into the kitchen and my heart swelled. He had made a meal for us, it seemed so silly and so un-Sasuke like but at the same time, it felt right.

"Sasuke." I said in awe, I smiled and walked over to him placing a loving kiss on his lips. He grinned back at me and pulled out a chair for me to sit. Our meal was spent talking, something Sasuke would never usually do. I learned a lot about him that evening, he told me about his family, his mother; how she was wonderful and beautiful, about his father; how he was powerful but driven. He even talked about Itachi as if he had never murdered his family. He told me about how he idolised Itachi, how brilliant a fighter he was and that someday Sasuke had wished to be that good. After a while I explained to Sasuke that Tsunade was going to organise the wedding and that it would be small with little fuss. Sasuke agreed.

I was watching his every move so scared that he was going to drop at any moment. With each day he seemed more fragile than the previous. I hadn't noticed all the signs until I knew the truth. I spent each day with him making sure he was ok and I checked his organs. It was as if his insides were ageing much, much faster than his body was. It was obvious however that he had lost tone; he seemed a lot skinner that he once was. It was hard to watch such a fine young man deteriorate before my eyes.

As the double doors to the wedding ceremony opened I smiled, all our friends were there, no matter how shocked they were upon receiving invitations to a wedding, to two people, who weren't even in a relationship. I walked slowly towards Sasuke, his eyes had dark circles under them; it wasn't long now, I could tell. It was clear that he struggled with the easiest of chores. He stood proud however and even smiled as I reached his side. There was a short service from the minister and we signed the certificate. To my surprise he gave me a long and passionate kiss to which Naruto cheered at. The reception was nice; it was again small and cosy. Many people were coming up and saying how surprised they were to receive invitations. I explained that we had been seeing each other for a long, long time and that I didn't know why nobody knew. The person most shocked was Ino, I received an earful from her because she was my 'best friend' and she didn't even know. Soon enough everyone would know why. I just laughed her off, but as the night wore on it wasn't long until several tears slipped down my face. Sasuke came over and cradled me telling me to be happy it's my _'god damn wedding day'._

"I don't know how you do it." I sighed leaning against him.

"I do it for you." He said closing his eyes. I felt bad for showing my emotions like this when he was trying hard not to for my sake.

"I wish you wouldn't."

That night was magical; Sasuke made love to me like no other night we had shared, this night was breath-taking. He kissed every part of my body, loving every part of my body and I did the same. It was sad as I had a feeling this was our last night together. My thoughts were confirmed as the next morning there had been a dramatic change in Sasuke's health. He was slow to move, he was complaining of pains in his chest and he was having difficulty breathing. It pained me that there was nothing I could do.

The medic in me took charge and I set up _our _room like a hospital suite. I knew it was time to explain to our closest friends what was happening. Why people hadn't seen him in months, why he didn't do missions, the sudden wedding. It would all make sense now. Sasuke was reluctant to let anyone know but I had Tsunade come out to see him and she agreed that he had little more a couple of weeks left.

To hear her actually say the words aloud was like being stabbed in the chest, sharp and painful. First I phoned Naruto and Hinata and asked them to come over. Naruto was in pieces, he had no idea that this was happening. Busy looking after his own family it never occurred to him that something was wrong. We told Kakashi after that and it was the first time we had seen his face as he came over to see Sasuke. It was a shock to many to see Sasuke, the great Uchiha lying in bed as an invalid, barely able to speak. Eventually word spread and within the week most of Konoha had heard of Sasuke Uchiha's impending death. There seemed to already be a great mourning among people and as I went into the market one morning to get breakfast I was greeted with the phrase _'I'm so sorry.'_ They didn't even know Sasuke and their sorry; it made me angry so I stormed home without food.

As Tsunade had predicted on the second week he was at his worst. I couldn't believe it was actually coming to this. All the time caring for him was really coming to an end. I sat at his side all day and all night, never once wanting to miss a moment with him. Eventually as his breathing slowed and his pulse began slowing also, I called for Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi.

It was silent in the room apart from Sasuke's harsh breathing, it sounded as if he was forcing himself to breathe.

"Shh..." I hushed him stroking his delicate face. "It's ok Sasuke we know its time." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I said these final words to him. He looked to me, looked deep into my eyes and mouthed the words 'I love you'. As he said it I felt something glow inside me, a chakra pulse burst to life inside my stomach. I bent down to his ear and whispered 'I'm pregnant'. He smiled and breathed his last.

* * *

_Gah why the hell am I writing sad stories...I don't even want Sasuke to die...I should shut-up jeez I wrote the god-damn thing...it's not real!...Why am I freaking out?_

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review :D:D:D_

_Love flowne xxx_


End file.
